Wahl Icht (Damon)
Wahl Icht (ワール・イーヒト Wāru Īhito) is a frivolous Machine Warrior of the Machina race and a member of the Twelve Shields of Spriggan, elite of the Alvarez Empire. On the Empire, Wahl has the political position of Adjucator (審判者 Shinpansha), while in the army he is the Mechanical Alchemist (機械的錬金術師 Kikai-teki Renkinjutsushi). More than sixty years ago, William Grey Wahlter sought to create powerful machines in order to test his own abilities, as well as supply an old friend with powerful combatants. Amongst his creations, Wahl was deemed as the strongest and more advanced, toppling any other with his combinations and choices in combat. Appearance ... As shown, even as a Machina, Wahl looks like a thin-framed muscular young man with white toned skin. His hair roughly reaches his neck area, being quite wavy and wild at the same time while having a dark color to it, Wahl got his bangs parted to the left hanging over his left eye. Wahl's eyes are quite unique in a certain fashion, the pupils are of average size and possess a pretty green color while his eyelashes are odd as they jut out at four points. Wahl's face is quite round shaped in a way although his chin is pointy, being a Machina, he also possesses a line of piercings from the downer area of the left cheek to the right cheek. The Machina does bear a furrowed gaze which goes along with a mischievous grin for most of the time, showing off his quite sharp teeth. Wahl seems to tower over most of his companions, seeing how his height stands at 6'0" feet while weighting 300 pounds. Wahl also has some kind of nail-screw on each of his ears' lobes instead of the usual earrings. His body is shown to be quite muscular, despite the fact he doesn't need to work out or anything like that, being a machine, although he doesn't show it off it that often. However, it's due to the fact that most of Wahl's clothes were made solely for him, using his measures, that they are quite tight when being wear, successfully showing off his frame. Wahl does state he prefers to wear dark-themed clothes fit for someone like an Alchemist. Indeed, such set of Wahl's clothes is composed of basic clothing. With that, Wahl wears orange-toned coveralls that have a harness buckled around his chest and shoulders, its collar being quite dark in color, being completed with a black belt around his waist. Both of the shoulders of his coveralls possess the Empire mark printed on them, and Wahl also seems to have a pair of very long rubber black gloves that go all the way up his arms until they reach said marks. To finish it all, the Machina also uses a pair of long rubber black boots that reach high up on his thighs. Wahl's outfit is fit for that of an alchemist, so presumably, they're resistant to chemical compounds and the like. Personality Being a Machina and not an individualistic being, Wahl possesses several different types of personality, all of which are interchangeable through his own free will. Notably though, his "main" personality is the "impulsive" one, in the manner that most of his other ones share traits with it. On his usual personality, Wahl is shown to possess a behavior with somewhat extrovert and maniacal tendencies, always having a mischievous grin printed on his face that goes along with a crazy frown. This grin may erupt into a crackle at any given opportunity, specially clumsy errors that others may comitt in his presence. Random sights, such as the presence of the enemy or any new area, will have Wahl losing his composure, even if momentarily. Being impulsive, Wahl believes in confidence, not arrogance, showcasing how much he trusts his own skills and available abilities. He also seems to use the pronoun ''Ore as means of informality. Similarly, when referring to another person, Wahl prefers to use Omae which is considered to be very informal. If he feels that any place is too quiet, he will randomly laugh out loud while sitting in weird positions, holding onto his stomach even if it doesn't hurt. ... ... ... ... ... Relationships History Note: To see the canon history of Wahl Icht please refer to this link Creation Purpose Synopsis Magic & Abilities According to Yajeel, in general terms, Wahl is considered to be the strongest Shield... Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Incredible Speed: After making sure his body is capable of withstanding extreme amounts of velocity, Wahl has further honed his movement and fighting speed, to the point nearly all his enemies can't react to him at all. He can cross immense distances by himself, even without using any of his additional jets, including an entire ocean in a few minutes. Thus, Wahl proves himself faster than his long-ranged and laser-based attacks, since those are generally intercepted by the security within the ocean. Heightened Reflexes: High Durability: Made from a special alloy, Wahl's body is insanely resistant, allowing him to take on the heaviest of blows and magical attacks without as much as a dent on his being. Be them blunt, slashing, piercing, or many others, none of these characteristics hold any advantage over the other in regards to damaging him. Falling from cloud-level heights at terminal velocity and hitting the ground at full force has, similarly, no consequence to him and ends up destroying his surroundings instead. However, taking visible damage or not, Wahl is still susceptible to pain without his inhibitors. Endless Stamina: Enhanced Senses: High Intellect: *'Chemical Knowledge': As a lead-up to his main magic, which involves Alchemy itself, Wahl possesses a wide range of information about chemistry, its subjects, and its derivates, hailed as the greatest Alchemist within Alakitacia and praised even by the ones in Ishgar. In fact, Wahl knows all of the data regarding each element in the periodic table, recalling their configuration, electron number, and miscellaneous properties. In regards to Alakitacia's locations, he knows where and how to find most of these elements, tying his knowledge into a subject of Geography. *'MBP Nullification': Wahl has the ability to nullify the effectiveness of Abascantus, more known as Magic Barrier Particles, through an application of his own magic and his vast knownledge over the matter at hand. Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Strategist: Machina Abilities Machina Physiology: *'Pain Inhibitors': Throughout his entire body, Wahl has pain receptors, much like a human's nerves, that allow him to feel pain as naturally as possible. That only happens, however, if the inhibitors for this sense are turned off. Otherwise, Wahl is nigh invulnerable to the feeling and doesn't flinch any single bit even after extensive hours of torture, something which comes in handy during certain battles, since he can keep going and going without backing down. This also makes it where his body literally has no impulsive reaction to feeling pain. However, Wahl prefers to have his pain inhibitors off for the very reason that not only will he know if any additional damage is being done to him, but, also because he wants to feel more alive. *'Electricity Immunity': Being a high-tech Machina, Wahl is completely immune to any form of electricity, although he can't absorb and convert it into something else via Voltex Charge or similar processes. Instead, Wahl demonstrates himself to be unfazed by being hit by any lightning attack, flinching not even one centimeter as the thunder surrounds his overall structure, even if his pain inhibitors are off. In fact, Wahl may only flinch if the spell has any blunt effect to it. Modes: Multi-Transport= Multi-Transport Mode (多輸送モード Ta-Yusō Mōdo) |-| Assault= Assault Mode (アサルトモード Asaruto Mōdo) is one of Wahl's modes, which he changes to by redistributing the magical power flow within himself, along with even altering his personality from a Frivolous to a Coldhearted. His exoskeleton is strengthened, enhancing most of his physical prowess and, as a side-effect, he must have set up a myriad of targets. This is his mode which specializes in dealing with large crowds. His appearance also changes, being a full body change, to that of a more robotic person who is covered in a battle-suit which consists of most of his body being covered in some kind of black metal, while his torso is covered in some silver on. At his palms, Wahl has energy-launching ports that can launch a variety of projectiles, mainly fireballs and on his back, he got firearm-like wings. His face is also covered in armor, extending up to his ears. |-| Berserk= Berserk Mode (バーサクモード Bāsaku Mōdo) Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Being part of the Twelve Shields of Spriggan who are said to match the Four Gods of Ishgar, Wahl is shown to possess enormous amounts of magical power. This is possible due to the immense efforts put into his creation by Doctor Wahlter as the man sought to create the strongest Machina. Even Brandish μ, a fellow Shield, comments how strong he is, comparing him to herself who has a power greater than that of Reisei Senshi. Another testament to Wahl's magical power is that he was capable of creating a Machina Proxy whose magic was big enough for it to be mistaken as one of the Spriggan's Shields. According to Wahl himself, being a capable combatant and high-tech Machina gives him the capability of expanding his own magical container through sheer intensive training, his body resisting large amounts due to its powerful structure. Magic Alchemy ( Arukemī): Another of Wahl's primary magics which is included within his Weakness powers, yet is separated from them in a way. Alchemy, as the name implies, incubates the basic processes of purifying, maturing, and perfecting certain objects. Wahl uses it in order to form complex and non-complex constructs alongside his Weakness magic so that he has the advantage over his targets, he is shown to be capable of forming tiny and deadly bullets out of copper and zinc. The Machina Master can use either his magical power to shift into something, or then just use the surrounding environment to his advantage. In order to those processes, Wahl must have quite the knowledge about magical chemistry, as he would need to transmute certain and basic elements. Wahl also has the incredible capability of restoring destroyed parts of his Machina body, doing so by utilizing elements which compose his structure in order to formulate and restore specific parts. *'9mm-Bullets Assault' (9ミリメートル箇条強襲 Kyu Mirimētoru Kajōkyōshū): Wahl firstly gathers magic energy around both his palms, then he slams them on the ground although the Machina would only do such by having knowledge of the elements on the ground. The chemical process begins as Wahl uses either one or a mixture of various elements, like zinc and copper to form lots of 9MM bullets and then levitate them around as he pleases. Wahl can also alter the shape and size of his bullets depending on the material available around himself. The machina is shown to possess control of all of them, being capable of firing them either in quick succession or one at a time, controlling even their trajectory. *'Anti-Material Magic Cannon' (反素材魔導砲 Anchi-Materiaru Majikku Kyanon): **'Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon' ( Chō Chōkyori Han-Sozai Madōhō): Wahl gathers magic power and pushes both his hands forward in an open-palm manner as various chemical processes happen around both limbs, quickly creating a long-barreled cannon that has a core and energy-reading meters. It also possesses a scope that allows Wahl to see forward no less than 400 kilometers from where he is. Once fired, the shot is shown to be quite large and bright, also possessing quite some speed being capable of traveling a distance of 400 kilometers in less than a minute. Wahl said that he could irradicate a big guild building with just one shot. The Machina seems to prefer not using it too often as just one shot is enough to slow him down for a while. *'Railgun' (レールガン Rērugan): Firstly Wahl gathers his latent energy on his shoulder while also doing chemical processes of transmuting his raw magic power into pure lead and carbonized steel that start to shape around his energy orb. Then using some silver transmutation, Wahl forms a large yet slim railgun which is manifested at his back side. It's insides made of silver which highly conducts electricity and the outsides made of lead plus steel, the energy orb in the inside. The outside parts didn't conduct electricity so that the lightning shot wouldn't be dispersed through them while the silver inside fully conducts and concentrates it in a single shot. Wahl then shoots a devastating payload of lightning at his opponent being powerful enough to fry them and if the enemy is powerful enough, just paralyze them, the contact causes an electrical explosion. *'Anti-Matter Laser' (対物レーザー Taibutsu Rēzā): Wahl transmutes his magical energy into steel while also shifting his latent energy into heat. The newly created silver goes out of his wrist which has been disassembled and shapes itself around the heat orb, forming a small but quite powerful laser cannon. Being made of silver, the cannon is resistant to high temperatures and thus won't melt down upon the laser's usage. Wahl then fires a rather big laser from the small cannon, traveling a considerate distance with immense speed before actually hitting their target and provoking an explosion. *'Etherion' (エーテリオン Ēterion): The surrounding ethernano of the atmosphere starts to be gathered by Wahl himself as he also focuses some of his core magical power into his hands' cannons which fuse to form one which is a bit larger. Wahl does state that this would be a portable version of the True Etherion Cannon, albeit less strong and destructive for a variety of purposes including friendly fire and self-harm, its range is not as big as the true one's as well. Wahl then chemically transmutes some parts of his body to a very strong iron in order to resist the powerful blast caused by his cannon. Wahl had once used it to destroy a large mountain and afterward was shown quite slowed down, a rare instance of himself. Weakness ( Wīkunesu): Is one of Wahl's primary magics, demonstrated beforehand by Gru, Weakness basically is a magic dependent on its parent power, Alchemy, in order to form constructs. Wahl himself is capable of formulating and constructing various and various complicated forms of machinery without breaking much of a sweat, although it doesn't necessarily mean that he can't form simple weapons such as Missiles. This magic in conjunction with Wahl's machina powers, let him analyze the overall body of his opponent, acquiring numerous statistics such as their overall magic reserves or even physical things like organs. Wahl uses his lock-on abilities in order to better track down his enemies, analyze them and exploit their weak points. Even to his comrades, it's unknown as of yet how Wahl could lend or even transfer this magic to his Proxy, Gru, seeing how it is seemingly exclusive to him. *'Reform Point' (改革小数点 Kaikaku Shōsūten): A basic spell used by Wahl after he created some sort of weakness-based construct. Simply, Wahl will reconnect himself with the aforementioned constructs and completely reformulate their structure, giving them another weakness appointment and also another design if possible. Wahl can do it with ANY construct as long as they're reconnected to him and were not used. *'Specialized Soldiers' (専門兵士 Senmon Heishi): After analyzing his opponent's weakness and weak spots, Wahl will imbue his Alchemy's properties in order to create a variety of soldiers who specialize themselves in specifically countering something. For example, one soldier who uses fire magic against an ice mage. The soldiers are considered to be artificial Machinas and each of them has a magic core like normal machinas in order to employ their magic. Notably, they can also employ some kind of physical ability in order to counter the opponent, meaning they aren't made of only magic weaknesses. All of the soldiers hold some similarities to Wahl's Proxy Gru, his appearance and they can be made off of any material according to Wahl's likings. They're not suited for fighting various individuals at the same time despite the fact Wahl could use Reform Point on them. *'Ranged Missiles' (射撃ミサイル Shageki Misairu): Wahl starts to analyze various opponents or just one single target, pint-pointing either one or a variety of weaknesses as he starts to create some flying missiles by imbuing his Alchemy again. Each of these missiles will be designated after one specific weakness of a target, exemplifying, a missile created after a fire mage will contain some magical water in order to cancel the fire out. Wahl can alter the size and trajectory of each of these missiles, changing the former as if to increase the effect radius and the latter for pure fighting purposes. He can also use Reform Point by making his missiles fly back to him, an advantage as he can remotely control them. Equipment : Machina Proxy "Gru": Some unknown time ago, Wahl had created a Machina Doll in some form of Proxy which he dubbed as Gru. It seemingly does his bidding, such as going to important meetings, participating into war assaults and even communicate with other people. Its appearance is that of a tall odd-shaped man with tiny long arms and legs, with its face being quite oval while possessing a hairstyle akin to an antenna mixed with a mohawk. The surrounding hair, however, is seemingly cut in parts, making some kind of pattern on both sides. Gru's eyes are quite tiny, having an onyx color and its mouth being not that big, almost always shaped into a malicious grin. For clothes, the choice is quite odd although it can be somewhat justified by the fact that Wahl hails from a Winter Region. Gru uses a black high-collared open jacket over, the sides of the arms having a large white strand while the sleeve is slightly rolled up, a black-white striped sweater and also a pair of white tight jeans. Notably, the jacket has two insignia-wings printed on each side around the chest area. Around his neck, Gru possesses a camouflage-colored scarf in conjunction with a golden necklace, that all while both his feet are covered in tight leopard-themed round shoes. In order to fight, Gru can change its form at will as he goes from a very odd-shaped doll to a more well-built shape, even becoming more mechanical as his power core, bolts, screws, joints and even stacks to release steam mounted on the back. *'High Magical Power': Being a testament to both Wahl's and Gru's power, this Proxy in itself possesses quite some large reserves of magical power, seeing how people even mistake it to be a Shield of Spriggan, indicating that it may possess similar reserves to them. This further puts Gru on a whole new level from other artificial-created Machinas, making him a capable Magic fighter and also justifying as to why Wahl uses it to do his bidding. Wahl does confirm that Gru is one of his strongest creations and while it doesn't possess that much physical prowess, it does top many mages in magical prowess. *'Magic Barrier Particle Nullification': Just like his creator Wahl, Gru is capable of nullifying and erasing from existence the whole of or parts of Magic barriers by negating specifically Magic Barrier Particles. The actual degree of nullification being determined by the strength of the barrier itself. Once, in order to invade a town, Gru was capable of creating a hole the size of a building in a barrier which covered the entire city. He even remarked how doing such a thing was quite easy despite resorting to dealing with the barrier's caster himself. *'Weakness' (弱点特攻兵 (ウィークネス) Wīkunesu): Gru is capable of using one of its creator's magics, namely Weakness, during fights and invasions in order to create a variety of soldiers by analyzing its opponents' weaknesses. Such strategy makes Gru a very capable invader, although it does admit that against an army it isn't that advantageous. *'Voltex Charge' (ボルテックスチャージ Borutekkusu Chāji): Is a unique technique in which Gru is capable of converting electricity damage dealt to his body in order to create a powerful explosion, which would let him enhance his own physical prowess and also alter his physical appearance. Entering this new form gives Gru a whole new level of immunity to electricity as even the most skilled lightning mages would have trouble dealing with him }} Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *His name is a pun on the Japanese phrase, Warui Hito (悪い人), which roughly means Bad Person. **A literal meaning of it can be Sorry (わるいひと). *''Wahl'', if translated from German, means Election, while Icht means Maybe. **Coincidence or not, this would correlate to his position of "National Adjucator". *The name of Wahl's Proxy is not Canon. The author added it because he found the Doll quite similar to Felonius Gru from the Despicable Me Franchise. *Wahl's quote about Ajeel's laugh is a parody to Dio Brando from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Series and also to the Despicable Me Movie. |-| Facts= *He has fought Terence in 1000 Jo-Ken-Po battles. **Wahl has won 500 of these. |-| Extras= *Wahl's signature soundtrack would be Machine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94i5D0FQ0pk?t=2m15s *According to Alvarez's Journalist: **Wahl's special skill is over-analyzation. **His hobby is reading human anatomy books. **His routine is surveilling the empire. **He has no favorite food. **He has no favorite drink. **Wahl's charm is his wild hair. **Wahl can't smell things. **He is ambidextrous. **The thing he wishes the most is unknown. **He was "born" in Archytas. **Wahl has an individuality complex, despite it being seemingly impossible. **The person he respects the most is William Grey Wahlter. He doesn't have anyone he would mind being enemies with. References Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Machina Category:Machias Category:Spriggan Twelve Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Auto Cobold Category:Canon to Fanon